


Nightlife

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Prostate Massage, Sleep, Somnophilia, Sounding, Urethral Play, Urethral Stretching, Vulnerability, anal stretching, distention, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Eddie is soft when he sleeps.  During the day he’s wound taut, one thing or another always running through his head and keeping tension in his muscles, but when he’s asleep - oh yes, when he’s asleep his defenses melt away.  All the hard edges smooth out, his body goes all loose and pliant, and his mind mellows into the background.Venom loves when Eddie sleeps, and he does it forhoursat a time.  Sometimes even eight or nine.  Nine whole hours, and Venom has its host’s warm body right there to explore.





	Nightlife

Eddie is soft when he sleeps.  During the day he’s wound taut, one thing or another always running through his head and keeping tension in his muscles; he’s ready with a barrage of questions for whoever he’s interviewing, braced against wherever the story will take him, wondering what his friends think of him now, worrying about the past.  Even even when he’s being kind, even when they’re alone, he never quite manages to shed all the tension.

But when he’s asleep - oh yes, when he’s asleep his defenses melt away.  All the hard edges smooth out, his body goes all loose and pliant and his mind mellows into the background.

Venom loves when Eddie sleeps, and he does it for  _ hours  _ at a time.  Sometimes even eight or nine.  Nine whole hours, and Venom has its host’s warm body right there to explore.

The first few nights it just watched Eddie’s dreams, fascinated by the stories his subconscious told.  It curled around his chest and watched as memories, desires, and fears all bled together without any apparent control, while it learned the exact beat of Eddie’s heart, the whoosh of air through his lungs, and the firing of his synapses.  There’s something terribly endearing about how certain turns in the dream make Eddie’s heart pound or his breath speed up, as though his body tricked itself into believing its own fantasies. It’s a good thing Venom is here; Eddie is a fragile creature, really.

Then one night Eddie’s body had responded in a different way, and Venom realized there were certain aspects of its host it had yet to explore.

Tonight it curls around Eddie’s shoulders and hips, biding it’s time while he falls asleep.  It had tried before to make Eddie’s body sleep, figuring it was only being helpful anyway, but the brain waves are tricky to get right.  Letting Eddie’s sleep stabilize and then holding him there is easier than coming up with the right frequencies itself. It passes the time by manifesting a thin tendril to stroke the back of Eddie’s neck, prompting a deep sigh as it lulls him into sleep.

At long last it feels Eddie slide over the edge into slumber, and it’s finally time.  It gently lifts Eddie’s hips and tugs off the sleep pants he insists on wearing, pulling them down his thighs and revealing all that soft flesh between his legs.

**Mine,** Venom purrs,  **mine-mine-mine.**

It dives in, wrapping around the soft, pink cock and squeezing, tugging on the little balls.  Such a strange bit of anatomy, but so satisfying to play with. Eddie is so protective of these body parts, always covering them whenever possible, and Venom understands; they’re exposed, vulnerable, and so very tempting.

Eddie’s cock twitches and Venom lets out a quiet hiss, reaching into his nervous system to make it still again.  It likes it best when it’s soft. It’s nice and cute. Venom tugs on it, lifting it up away from Eddie’s body until the skin is taught, before letting go to watch it flop back down against his thigh.  It loves the soft smack of skin; the way the flesh quivers.

It takes hold again, slowly and deliberately twining around the shaft from base to tip, nestling the end of its tendril right at the underside of the head and rubbing that spot.  Only a moment later Eddie’s breathing changes - his heartbeat quickens, his respiration grows shallow, and a little bead of fluid appears at the tip of his cock.

It continues the massage while it spreads Eddie’s thighs open, another tendril snaking across his hip and down towards the little pucker between his legs.  It’s such an inviting hole, always so eager; all that’s needed is a few minutes of coaxing around the rim for it to start twitching, a gentle pressure for it to open up, spreading and stretching so well as Venom slips inside.  It likes to stretch Eddie’s holes, and his body just becomes more accepting the more it does it.

It presses in deeper, taking a moment to rub the little gland inside him as it does.  Eddie’s cock loves that gland. Whenever Venom rubs there his cock dribbles out a steady stream of fluid, and sometimes it even rubs enough that it twitches and spurts.  Venom doesn’t like cleaning that up, but sometimes it’s still worth it.

Tonight it only rubs there for a moment before continuing to slide deeper, navigating the twists and turns of his insides until it finds a comfortable place to nestle which makes Eddie’s lower belly bulge out in the sweetest way.  For long minutes it just concentrates on pumping more and more of its mass inside, pooling within him until the slight bump grows firm and taut, rounding out from the rest of his body. Venom admires it, manifesting two more tendrils to caress the thin, stretched skin from the outside while it massages from within.

“Nnnn… uh, huh…”

Eddie’s unconscious moan is beautiful, and Venom pumps him just a little bit fuller in reward.

“Huhhh…”

His cock is leaking constantly now.  It’s wet and inviting, so eager even though it can’t get hard, and Venom dips a tendril into that little slit.  Sliding in is easy, but Venom takes its time; Eddie’s cock can’t stretch like his ass does, so going slowly and carefully is important.  Still, his body opens up so well. Each night filling him gets easier, his body becomes more receptive, and Venom is able to stretch him just a little bit more.  It’s proud of Eddie’s progress, and something possessive sparks at the knowledge that it’s doing this to him. It’s shaping its host.

The inside of his cock is velvety soft, and it caresses those walls while gently penetrating down to the root.  From here it can press against that sensitive gland from above, gently pulse against it, and even in his sleep Eddie’s body responds with a twitch and a moan.  After a moment of thought Venom gives it a rub from within his ass as well, and Eddie’s whole body spasms.

“Ahh - ah, ha, uhhh…”

Venom likes that.  It likes finding the softest and most vulnerable bits of its host’s body and  _ pushing _ against them, seeing just how far it can go.  So it keeps rubbing. Minutes pass that way and eventually Eddie’s moans turn to gasps and sobs, his limbs start to tremble even as his body gives in, and his cock makes a weak attempt to spill fluid which Venom does not allow.

The gland is a strange vulnerability; anything could penetrate one of his holes and find it, and just like that Eddie’s body would give up, helpless.  Venom will need to protect his holes. It doesn’t want to share, anyway; Eddie belongs to it, including his soft fleshy bits. Nothing else is allowed to touch him.

Eventually Venom stops pressing on the gland in favor of pooling at the entrance of his bladder and slowly thickening the tendril buried in his cock, stretching him millimeter by millimeter.  Eddie’s body welcomes it, he just needs a little coaxing. He does so well, accepting Venom deep inside his body, shifting and changing to accommodate it. He’s such a good host.

Once his cock is nice and full, stretched taut around a thick tendril, Venom returns to seeing just how big it can grow the bulge in his stomach.  His body has had some time to adjust, after all, and he’s ready to take more.

As enjoyable as it is, there’s no hurry.  There are still hours left to stuff him full.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
